Blood Sisters
by lightcaster12
Summary: I'm Audreya Carlie Azimuth I go to St. Vladimirs academy I'm a full guardian and I go through a pretty tough time to protect my friend Roza Van Drake and my family so I hope you like to hear my story...
1. Chapter 1 Coming Back

This is my first actual official story called blood sisters which is about Audreya and her best friend Roza Van Drake

so I hope you guys like this story and some of the characters belong to Insomniac,Me, and my buddy LucytheCat :D

* * *

Chapter 1:_ Coming back_

_Audreya's POV_

The name is Audreya, Audreya Carlie Azimuth I am the daughter of the general Alister Azimuth and a Caster named Amanda Kate Azimuth...so that makes me half mortal and half immortal I am thirteen years old. I am also a guardian for my best friend since I was 5 years old Rozemarie Van Drake she's a Moroi a royal Vampire, but she's not a stuck up Bitch! like most Moroi's are. I'm also a lombax a type of animal cat like creature.

Me and my friend go to a school called St. Vladimirs Academy which is located in Washington in a secret place where no humans could go to. I also have a brother and sister Taylor and Jacob my younger siblings. Me and my friend Are now at a Bus stop somewhere in Nevada no humans yet I think.

"Audreya?"

I was taken out of my thoughts and turned to Roza who looked pale"Yeah?"

"Why are we here again"I sighed as I tried to think of a right answer" Well..My dad said there might be some more survivors here"Nevada was mostly all desert now since of what happened 30 years ago when the Strigoi Vampires were brought into the world and most of the humans either became killed or turned into a Strigoi"Plus we need to at least find some food and water out here"I could feel my throat getting dry by the thought of water and turned back to Roza she still looked pale" When was the last time you feed on blood?"

"About three days ago..Why? I can just eat normal food"I shook my head and I moved my hair away from my neck" Drink up"I could see the fear in Roza's eye's she only feed off of my once when we were 10 and if a Moroi dosn't drink blood for more than 3 days they either become week or die I then heard a sigh.

"Fine Audrey"I could feel her breath on my neck. I suddenly felt afraid but I felt fangs into my neck seconds past. _That was quick.."_I thought to myself and looked at Roza" Better

"Yeah sorry"I then smirked"What are friends for, Plus I think there might be some food storage here"I kind of felt dizzy from the blood loss but we walked anyway.

Roza was digging through a box and found some crackers and beefs of stripes and stuffed them in her bag"...Any water"I said, Roza then nodded and found at least 8 water bottels. Thank god!

"That'll be good enough"We then settled in a small storage room and covered ourselves in small blankets trying to ignore the cold I tugged my black leather jacket closer. And fell asleep,

Hours has passed and. I heard a clutter of pans I bolted right up into a protective mode and locked the door"What is it..?"Roza must have heard the sound to"It's probably nothing but we should get out of here just to be safe"She got our things and followed me.

I then saw a black figure...

It was a Lombax...

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was so short :/

But I hope you guys like it

Lightcaster12 out~


	2. Chapter 2 Coming Back Part 2

Hey there chapter 2 of Blood sisters! Yay and plus My friend lucythecat Guessed who the person was that Audreya saw :D so enjoy Chapter 2 please leave a comment or some idea's :D

* * *

Chapter 1: _Coming back part 2_

_Audreya's POV~_

I stood there. There was no possible way there could of been another lombax here, but..the lombax looked like someone I remember_"Ratchet!"_I thought quickly, what was he doing here!. I then noticed his fur was darker even his stripes he was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans and brown sneakers and two knives on his belt. This is not Ratchet...

"Uh Excuse me?"I said, He then turned around I then saw red crimson glowing eye's glaring at me. It wasn't a Strigoi as I knew I then he kept his gaze at Roza who was hiding I then got out my silver stake gripping it" You gonna have to come through me first"I growled as I ran towards him and did a Offense Leap Manuever That I had not used or practiced for the last 2 years. I knew the strange lombax was fast.

He knocked me off as through brushing away a fly, and his hand slammed into me and sent me backwards. Unable to catch my footing, I started to fall, I was going to land on my hip-first it was going to hurt...badly.

Only it didn't.

And then I felt someone catch me that quick. I then looked into his Red crimson Eye's and I quickly got out of his arms quickly about to strike him"Don't.."I heard Roza's voice said I then looked at her dumbfoundly" Are you crazy.."

"He's a Guardian"That shocked me even more_"Then why did he attack_ me.."I then heard a response in my mind since me and Roza communicate through eachothers mind sometimes_"Because's he's probably here to bring us back"_My eye's widen, as I looked at the blond ,lombax" Who are you?"I asked again.

"Hunter.."That's all he said, He sounded so much like Ratchet also but his voice sounded dark."Why are you here exactly"

His gaze was set back on Roza"I've come to bring you and miss Rozamarie back to St. Vladimirs Academy"Somehow I didn't want to go back"What if don't wanna go back"

He shrugged"Force you but you both have to come back now.."I had no choice to me and Roza we've been running for the last 2 years to find more survivors"Okay..."Was All I said

3 hours has passed, and we were both on a jet but in separate seats I then heard Hunter's voice"Don't let them talk to eachother"He warned_"Smart guardian"_I growled in my mind I then thought how was my mother and father even my brother and sister? Are they safe?

I felt someone sit next to me it was Hunter"Were you really gonna fight me"I didn't respond to the question"It was stupid doing that movie but that was brave trying to protect her"I managed to smile a tiny bit" Because I'm her guardian, Plus if you don't mind I have a few questions"

"And what is that?"I then sighed" Well...uh.. you look like this person I know and his name is Ratchet..

_Hunter's POV~_

My heart started beating fast at the sound of his name how does she know green eye's?!I tried to think of something so she wouldn't get any more idea's"Well..um..-

"Don't lie to me I can tell by your body language"Dammit, I had to come out with the truth.

"Because...I'm his Doppelganger...

* * *

Belt the sloth: Dun Dun Dun...!

Whoa didn't expect that! Hunter belong to YDL :D


	3. Chapter 3 Fear Before

Whoa what a Cliff Hanger here is chapter three of blood sisters and when your done reading PM,Note,or Comment :D And it took me awhile to figure out how to write chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3: Fear before

_"Because...I'm in __Doppelganger..."_

_Audreya's POV~_

_"Doppelganger!?"_I thought in my head, Was he just making this up he couldn't I looked back at him he wasn't lying" H..How are you his doppelganger"I heard a sigh in response"Well...about like 12 or 13 years ago, Ratchet and this guy name General Azimuth was on Grenpud a jolf seemed to bite Ratchet and the jolf bite infected him and some days later I appeared so you could say...I'm a evil version of him, All I did was torture him and.."Hunter choked on a sob, I couldn't even believe this even Roza so we decided to stay quite and not say anything and let him finish explaining.

"And...It kept on going on for six months after that Ratchet never gave up which surprised me...He told Alister and this robot named Clank and we were seperated by the Zoni we haven't seen eachother after that but a couple of years later he had a kid named Racket and I stole him and was going to put Jolf goo in him but Ratchet saved him so I ran off to this planet and enrolled in Saint Vladimirs Academy and became a Guardian...And I still feel very guilty,upset and angry of what I had done to him.."He couldn't finish, I was shocked he tried to take away Racket!

My anger was starting to take over me and I couldn't control it"Why...did you do it?"I said, Hunter's head lowered" I-I don't know.."Why was I feeling sorry for him he tortured Ratchet! And almost killed Racket when he was just a infant!

Hours have past, we all stayed quite after that conversation we had, Hunter still looked a bit upset, I noticed the Academy we were in Washington. Always Raining,Cloudy, never a sun which was somehow peaceful to me. The Jet then landed and Roza and I went out of the plane.

I expected my family to be out here, I then heard a familiar Voice, I turned around and saw my father Alister I just ran towards him and hugged him tightly, it has been two years since I seen him"I missed you very much Audreya"My father said still hugging me, it felt so nice hugging my father again, I then saw my mother and brother and sister all three of them ran and hugged me tightly.

Another hour has passed and I'm am talking with the Headmistress of the school Tasha"You do know, that you broke Guardian rules and could of put Miss Rozamarie in danger right?"This made my blood boil in my veins" I have kept her safe!"I bursted" She's still alive isn't she!? I kept an eye on her and kept her safe for the last 2 years!"I never yelled like this before I was a bit shocked of myself"Fine then you and miss Van Drake will return to this school and get your class schedule's and dorms is that understood"I nodded a yes and excorted myself out and saw Roza.

I started chatting with Hunter, Then I saw Ratchet and his wife Talwyn Apogee and Racket, I saw fear in Hunter's red crimson eye's, he was about to walk away but I grabbed him by the arm" No, Your staying"Hunter Growled. Ratchet then frozed

_Ratchet's POV~_

Hunter! No it couldn't be but he was standing right here! Fear struck me and I couldn't move. Flashbacks started and I couldn't control it till I heard Hunter's voice"Hello Ratchet"I didn't want to respond, but I also didn't know what to do, I looked at my son Racket he looked afraid to till I finally spoken"What are you doing here?"I asked almost growling"Because i'm a full guardian here at St. Vladimirs"My eye's widen I just enrolled my youngest son into this school! But I was still looking at Hunter, I remembered the cuts and bruises he gave me and pain. So I just walked out hearing Hunter's voice

"Wait! Ratchet!"I just kept on walking ignoring his voice, Till I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned out" Get away from me you sick Bastard"I snarled,I heard a sigh" Look! Ratchet for everything I done in the past I'm sorry I-I still feel guilty and sad and Angry just please forgive me.."His voice sounded like a plead I didn't care so I glared" Why should I you tortured me to death! and almost killed my Son when he was a Baby! why would I forgive you for that!"Hunter's eye's saddened" I don't know but I'm sorry"He then walked out, I heard Talwyn" Ratchet? You okay?"I sighed" Yeah I am Tal"I kissed her on the cheek.

Night started to fall, I looked at Racket"Daddy, Can I sleep with you and mom tonight"I smiled" Sure son, but I'm gonna take a walk for a bit. Racket nodded and I walked out, I heard to clear my mind of everything till I heard something, I peaked from a corner and saw Hunter sitting on a rock outside upset!? How much has he changed over the last 7 years? He then whispered, But it was loud for me to hear" I'm so sorry Ratchet...for everything"My eye's widen, Hunter was actually sorry.

* * *

Yay! I have made chapter three! :D

Will Hunter or Ratchet get along?

Or will they become Enemy's?

You'll have to find out in Chapter 4! :)


	4. Chapter 4 Forgiving

Yay Chapter 4! and most of the POV'S will be Ratchet,Audreya,Hunter and Skyla

* * *

Chapter 4: Forgiving...

Ratchet's POV~

I couldn't believe it Hunter was sorry! About everything of what happened in the past. Why was I starting to forgive him, I sighed and started to walk towards him. His ears perked up and shot me a glance and turned around about to walk away, Before I grabbed his arm"Hunter! Wait I...I heard what you said"His eye's widen" You did?"He questioned. I then nodded.

"Yes and I...-I paused"I forgive you, Hunter okay"I said, He was shocked also" Really? but I thought you wouldn't after all I almost killed your son and tortured you so...you shouldn't be around me"I sighed,"Look Hunter I am sorry so...maybe we can start over you know be friends"He seemed to relax when I said that.

"I guess Ratchet"Hours passed and we started talking about the Past, and what we done with our lives over the years, but we both skipped the part where Racket was kidnapped by him. I still hold a grudge for that. I think that maybe me and Hunter might be good friends...

Audreya's POV 3 day's later~

Three days has passed. Over the weekend I moved into my dorm and my room mate is Nicole Chadez, a normal mortal lombax with very light brown fur thick dark brown hair that went to her waist gray stripes and Mist blue colored eye's, I could tell she was about my brother Jacob's age. We both talked and she wants to be a Guardian. Later on I got my class schedule and my classes were 7 classes and Me and Roza were in Moroi culture for 5th period

When the day was finally over, I just laid in my bed since I had three periods on Guardian training and tomorrow I would be training with these two Guys named Ryan Winters and Kaden Lepton. Both Guardians Ryan I think is a year older than me 14 and Kaden is maybe my dad's age possibly but that's what I heard since I hadn't meet them yet.

The next day I put on my training uniform which was just a black short sleeve shirt and black sweat pants with white sneakers and my thick black hair in a Pony tail. I walked to my 3rd period training class and went inside, I guess I was the only one here. I then saw him Ryan Winters..

Very Handsome with his Jade Green eye's dark blond fur and dark red stripes and a amazing smile. It was like I was in a trance till I finally snapped out of it. I then saw Kaden Lepton orange blond fur green eye's and Brown stripes, He kind of looked like Ratchet a tiny bit. The two were full Guardian's.

"Hello Miss Audreya"Kaden introduced himself and so did Ryan, about a hour later I was knocked down to the floor...the 50th time! and it hurt like hell Ryan helped me up"You okay?"He asked his voice was even amazing to me and I just nodded. after a little break me and Ryan started talking and stuff, and it was awesome because I get to stay in here for fourth period since I have four periods of training sessions.

When it was lunch time, me and Ryan got lunch together, we both made jokes and talked most of the time."I also have a little sister named Ava she's 5 years old"I smiled, he also had a sibling"So um..Audrey can we um hangout again like this on Saturday"I started getting excited at the thought" Sure Ry"I changed back into my Uniform and before I left I kissed him on the cheek and his cheek's flushed a bright red, and he waved at me. I giggled and walked along to my 6th period..Then I saw the queen Beotch from when I was in 5th grade.

Macy Drapir...

* * *

So you guys think Ryan and Audreya will be together :D stay tuned for chapter 5 :)


	5. Chapter 5 Training and Partying

Yay! Chapter 5 of Blood sisters when finish reading please Review,Comment,or PM me for idea's :)

* * *

Chapter 5: More training...and partying

_Audreya's POV~_

I just stood there, Shit it was Mia the most annoying bitch in the school. She wasn't a Royal just a regular Moroi and I guess she became popular when me and Roza disappeared two years ago when we were eleven. And...she took Roza's boyfriend Mason Crader another Moroi who is a royal and that's how she became more popular. I sat far away from her and then saw Roza come in she sat next to me.

"That beotch is in our class"Roza whispered to me and I nodded, I never noticed she was in our class when the period was over me and Roza walked out quickly,

More weeks have past and my Parents are going to meet my two training teachers Ryan and Kaden. My father realized it was actually his best friend Kaden and Ratchet's father he was so shocked...Well both of them were shocked and hugged eachother. Alister explained to Kaden that Ratchet will be coming in a week. which made Kaden to me very excited and they both talked for hours and hours I didn't even get to train that day which was...well nice.

We did alot more training since i'm in a higher class, I managed to take down Ryan and Kaden. The two were very shocked of how quickly I approved on my training but the worst part of my training is running every fucking day I have to run 20 laps around a flied outside. I was now running my 18th lap and saw Ryan smiling at me which made my cheeks blush and I started to think if we can ever go out on a date!"Your slowing down!"

I heard Kaden's voice and ran faster. Jesus for a guy like him and Ratchet's size he had a tough voice when he yells. I finished my laps and did some stretching, and I saw Ryan walking towards me" Oh hey, Ry"I said simply, to me he looked nervous about something.

"Well...Uh Audreya I was wondering...if you wanted to go out with me tonight at the dance"My eye's widen at what he said, was he serious? I stood up"Aw sure Ry I'll be there"I then kissed him on the cheek. He smiled but brought me closer, My cheek's flushed. He then pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was so amazing and sweet, I then started to kiss him back.

I then pulled away staring into his eye's, we both smiled"So...does this make me your girlfriend"I asked unsure, He then nodded"Of course Audreya"The bell rang we both kissed goodbye and I walked out, I never felt this happy before it was...it was amazing to me. I then thought, how will my father deal with it, I then sighed and went off to my class,

At night, Me and Roza were getting ready I had a white rope on and a white towel around my hair so did Roza we both were picking out a dress. I then saw a black strapless dress and I took it out it was beautiful I then put it on it was a bit above my knee's and I put on black nail polish and and black heels I then took of the white towel around my hair and left it down and some black eye shadow, Roza put on a red dress that had beautiful black fades and gold heels and black eye shadow her brown hair was in a very loose bun we both ready. We then walked out and we made it to the party.

And everyone had this look..like they hated our guts...

I just stood there and I took Roza's arm and went into a different room"You know, I can remember who hate's us and who doesn't hate us"She sighed trying to think of something" Then...what do we do"I thought for a moment and I smirked." Make everyone's night a bitch"I said excited, she liked my idea, so we walked out, I then saw Ryan he was waiting for me,

I then walked towards him wrapping my arm's around his neck, He smiled"I'm glad you made it Audreya"I seemed to blush under my white fur"Wanna dance?'He then asked me, I nodded and took his hand and walked to the dance floor this was going to be a very fun night..

* * *

Yay I finished chapter 5 :D


End file.
